


Cas Knows Everything

by the_diggler



Series: Benny Knows Best [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Partners, PWP, Religion Kink, Rimming, Sex Swing, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get into these little competitions sometimes, over how many times they can fuck Dean in one weekend, or how many different ways… Sometimes Dean puts them to the test too, timing how fast he can make them cum, or how long they can hold out, or who begs for it first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Knows Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually inspired by prompts, but I've always toyed with the idea of adding Cas to the Dante's verse, and when [this prompt](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/140656491009/i-had-a-lovely-vision-of-benny-tied-up-in-bed) came along it finally clicked ;D Thank you, Anon!

 

  
And then Cas rolls into town. Cas, who Dean has some kind of long-standing arrangement with, which involves entire weekends of non-stop, unadulterated fucking - before Cas goes back to his job or family or church or _whatever_ it is he can only get away from for a few days at a time. And while Dean may be a perfect little cock-slut for Benny, he turns into a downright _filthy_ little cum-pig for Cas.  
  
Benny notices it straight away, the first night they meet up with Cas at Dante’s. Benny still goes there with Dean every now and then, to make use of the club’s many toys and specialty rooms, or when he feels Dean might be missing his glory-whore days and needs a really good gangbang. So it’s not like they’ve never invited a third party, or more, to join them in certain controlled situations. And to be honest, when Dean tells him about Cas, Benny is a little relieved – the only downside to Dean being such an insatiable cock-slut is that at Benny’s age, it’s _exhausting_ – so adding a regular third into the mix would be good for _both_ of them.  
  
But not unless Benny likes what he sees.  
  
And that first night at Dante’s, Benny likes what he sees.   
  
In fact, he’s downright impressed.   
  
He doesn’t know exactly _what_ he’s expecting, but when he finally sees the guy, _that_ isn’t it. Not that lithe, leanly-muscled build – or that head of dark, unruly hair – with 5 o’clock stubble to match – but when Benny’s eyes follow the line of that strong, chiseled jaw up to unflinching blue eyes, he starts to get it. There’s authority in the way the man holds himself, command in his voice when he speaks – just the kind of thing Dean _loves_ to bend over for.  
  
The sling room is empty that night, and as soon as Dean lays eyes on the vacant leather he says, “I want in.” So Benny helps Dean up into the hanging chair, then settles himself on a bench in the back corner of the room to watch.  
  
Cas rims Dean until he’s crying, cumming, and begging for Cas’ cock anyway.  
  
It’s not that Cas is exceptionally good at it – Benny definitely has the edge when it comes to technique and tricks – but Cas has the longest tongue Benny has ever seen in his _life_. And Benny has seen _a lot_ of tongue.  
  
But Cas is _tireless_ at it too, fucking his tongue _so deep_ into Dean’s hole, for so _long_ , eating Dean out like he’s been starving for it, which - after however many months Cas has been away - he probably is. Yeah, Benny gets it all right. In fact, he’s never come so hard from just _watching_ before. And Cas hasn’t even pulled his cock out yet.  
  
That’s the very next thing he does, though, while Dean is still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm, mewling to be dicked. And yeah, _that’s_ pretty damn long as well. Not as thick as Benny’s, but still a nice looking piece. And Benny’s seen a lot of dick too.  
  
He hasn’t seen many people fuck like Cas does, however. Again, what the man lacks in technique, he sure makes up for with stamina. He just takes that pretty looking meat of his, and fucks it into Dean like a hammer, driving and relentless, with a precision that Benny knows is hitting the right angle every time. And by the time the man starts looking like he’s ready to blow, Dean’s gotten hard enough to bust another nut too.  
  
Clearly, Cas has learned Dean’s body well. But Benny doesn’t even get a chance to form any kind of jealousy over it, because it’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen, and Cas _still isn’t done.  
  
_ Almost as soon as Cas is done loading up Dean’s hole, he’s licking it back out again, then feeding it back to Dean with filthy, cum-filled kisses. And then, and _then_ , Dean begs to clean off Cas’ cock too.  
  
That’s just about all Benny can sit back and take, then. In three strides he’s across the room, dick exploding inside Dean’s ass on the first shove in.  
  
And, Goddammit all to Hell, Cas _licks that all up too_.  
  
Benny watches in a daze as Cas feeds it into Dean’s mouth as well. But the two loads of cum Dean blew all over own stomach, Cas swallows himself, smacking his lips with sloppy, satisfied noises. And when he’s done, he just smirks at them and says, “Cleanliness is next to Godliness.”  
  
They take Cas home with them that very night. And Dean spends the next few days tied up, in various positions, while Benny and Cas take their turns with him. By the end of the weekend, Dean’s ass is so fuck-loose, they have no problems fitting _both_ their dicks inside him at the same time.  
  
Dean still limps a little for the whole week afterwards. But that’s mostly from the strain on his hips, having had his legs split open for so long. And more importantly, Dean also smiles the whole week afterwards too.  
  
So that’s fucking that. Cas becomes their regular third. Benny gets to sit back and enjoy the show when he needs a break, and Dean just keeps getting as much cock as his slutty hole wants, while guzzling on Cas’ cum, every chance he gets.  
  
“I don’t get it.” Benny brings it up once. _Once._ “What’s so great about the guy’s cum that you just can’t seem to get enough of it?” he asks.  
  
“Seriously?” Dean replies. “It’s like manna from Heaven, Benny. You _have_ to try it,” he says, before promptly going to his knees, sucking a load right out of Cas’ cock, and feeding it to Benny, right off his tongue.  
  
And yeah, that cum tastes _good_. Clean, and pure, and _sweet._ (Well, as sweet as cum can be, that is.) _  
  
_ Not that Benny would ever admit it to the guy.  
  
See, he and Cas don’t exactly get along. Benny thought it might be a jealousy thing at first – he’s grown kind of fond of Dean, after all – but the _only_ time they ever seem to agree about anything is when it comes to Dean. How to tease him, how to punish him, how to fuck him… whatever friction there is between them _never_ seems to get in the way of _that_. In fact, if anything, the rivalry only makes it better. Keeps things interesting.  
  
For instance, they get into these little competitions sometimes, over how many times they can fuck Dean in one weekend, or how many different ways… Sometimes Dean puts them to the test too, timing how fast he can make them cum, or how long they can hold out, or who begs for it first – which Cas claims ain’t fair since Benny gets to have Dean all the time, so obviously Cas is in a greater state of need (desperate) for it.  
  
“I just ain’t the beggin’ type,” Benny smirks back at him.  
  
“I see,” Cas replies, squinting his eyes dangerously, and Benny knows _it’s on_. “I am quite certain, however, that with a little help from Dean, the two of us could make you beg, _without even touching you_.”  
  
“That so?” Benny arches a challenging eyebrow. And that’s how Benny ends up with his wrists cuffed to the bedposts, Dean on all fours over him, ass just out of reach but completely on display as Cas fingers him open, tugging on Dean’s cock while it hangs hard and heavy between his legs. Cas keeps _that_ just out of reach as well, no matter how far out Benny reaches his tongue, and the drippings of Dean’s precum land on Benny’s chest instead, hot and wet against his pebbled nipples.  
  
Dean’s being a total tease about it too, mewling like a whore as he squirms his hips in front of Benny’s face, squeezing and milking at Cas’ fingers with his greedy little hole. But it’s working. Every filthy moan that spills past Dean’s lips, every hungry clench of that soft crinkle, sends an answering throb through Benny’s dick, until soon, he's so hard he could cut glass.  
  
And here Benny thought _he_ was the one who had the upper hand in this deal, when Cas said they wouldn’t touch him at all. But really, that little stipulation is working in _their_ favor, because Benny’s pretty sure if either of them laid a finger on him now, it would be all over – Benny wouldn’t even have the _chance_ to beg.  
  
But it seems Cas knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he made that bet. Seems somewhere along the way, Cas learned _exactly_ how to push Benny’s buttons. And now he’s using that knowledge to devastating effect, expertly working Dean’s body like a finely-tuned instrument, designed specifically to drive Benny into a frenzy.  
  
Benny bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. And as if he wasn’t already fit to burst, that’s when Cas climbs over Benny as well, lining himself up with Dean’s well-stretched hole, right in front of Benny’s face. But Cas doesn’t push his cock in straight away, no. The bastard. He just teases Dean with it first, kissing it against that rosebud mouth, smearing his pre-slick all over the skin of it.  
  
“Please,” Dean begs, and a small puff of a gasp escapes Benny’s lips, almost forming the word himself. He quickly bites down on his lip again, determined not to give in – at least, not so damn soon. But it quickly becomes clear that Cas is going to drag this out, for as long as possible, sliding into Dean so slowly that by the time he bottoms out, Dean is near sobbing. And even then, Cas tortures him some more, with the shallowest of thrusts - just enough to remind Dean he’s there, and what he _could_ be doing with his cock, without actually doing it.  
  
A veritable _waterfall_ of pleas spill past Dean’s lips then, drowning Benny with curses and filthy promises until Benny is gasping, pulsing and panting with _need._ And then finally, _finally_ Cas starts moving, thrusting deep and long, and pulling back far enough for Benny to see the gaping maw of Dean’s hole before he pushes right back in.  
  
And God _damn_ how Benny wants to stick something into that gape – his fingers, his tongue, his dick – _anything_. And damn Castiel too, because he _knows_ – has probably always known, from day one – that Benny is simply incapable of sitting back and watching. Sooner or later, Benny always wants _in.  
  
_ Benny looks away. Buries his face into the meat of his arm. But it’s too late. He can’t erase the image from his mind. And what’s worse, now he _hears_ Dean’s pleas all that better as well, the desperation in them, the groaning _need_. Now he hears the slick slide of Cas’ flesh, thrusting into Dean’s hole, the soft slap of skin against skin, Cas’ balls smacking against that perfect ass.  
  
Dean collapses against the onslaught, pressing his face into Benny’s thigh – still remembering to keep Benny’s cock untouched. But he’s angled his face so that now Benny can feel every panted breath across the pulsing heat of his skin, every groan and every curse, harsh and hot across drooling dick.  
  
“Please, please, _please,”_ Dean starts chanting with every thrust, until it’s the only word Benny hears and feels and knows. And Benny finds himself groaning, almost _wailing_ , long and loud and wild – anything to drown out the sound of Dean’s cries, anything to keep his mouth from actually forming the words, the only way he can allow himself to voice his need.  
  
It works. Soon he feels the hot spurt of Dean’s cum splashing across his chest, the shudder of the mattress as Dean’s body jerks and shakes above him, and Cas’ answering cry as he fills Dean up inside. It’s over. Benny’s won.  
  
Benny lays there for a long moment, taking deep, victorious breaths, before he opens his eyes again.  
  
And what he opens them to is the sight of Castiel, tonguing into Dean’s ass, that extraordinarily long appendage snaking lazily into that beautiful gape and coming out _drenched_ in milky-white.  
  
Holy fucking _Hell_.  
  
Benny barely blinks as he watches Cas tongue the cum out of that quivering hole, trails of it stretching between his lips and dribbling down Dean’s balls, dripping across his perineum, and right onto Benny’s tongue.  
  
Benny licks it into his mouth without a second thought, and as his tongue curls the flavour between his lips, his mouth finishes the movement with a single word…  
  
“ _Please_.”  
  
It’s barely a whisper. A mere exhale of a breath. But unfortunately, Cas’ face is right above his, angled close enough to hear it anyway.  
  
“Good boy,” Cas smirks, lips glinting with the shine of his own slick. And Benny doesn’t know whether Cas is referring to him or Dean, but he doesn’t really care either way, because then Cas is angling Dean’s ass down over Benny’s face, sitting him right on Benny’s waiting tongue.  
  
Benny may have lost the bet, but when Dean starts riding his face in earnest, smearing that sweet cum all over Benny's face and beard, he feels like he won anyway. Because yeah, Cas’ cum may be manna of the Gods, but only when Benny is licking it out of the Heaven that is Dean’s ass.  
  
~  
  
Afterwards, when Benny is licking his own flavour out of Dean’s mouth, he wonders. “What does _my_ cum taste like, then?”  
  
“Like the best kind of sin,” Dean grins.  
  
And yeah, Benny can live with that.

  
_~ fin_


End file.
